Two Kunoichi's Journey
by konakisen
Summary: Temari and Hinata, two kunoichi of different villages are on the hunt for a thief and on the way they just might find love. Author has returned and is attempting to get back on track.
1. Temari and Hinata

**A/N If you made it this far(1 Chapter) then I thank you. Hopefully this remake of the original chapter isn't too bad. I decided the original was too OOC so I redid this chapter. Well that's enough of this, get readin'.**

* * *

It was morning time, Temari noticed. The sounds of chirping and the warmth on her face from the sun's rays confirmed that. She slowly sat up and yawned with a stretch for a full 10 seconds. It was then she remembered she was on top her hammock high up in the forest surrounding Konoha.

'_Should be arriving in Konoha today_', she thought. She slowly got up and made her way to a branch close by. Looking down, all she saw was that the ground was really far down.

"Hmm..." Putting her 2 hands together and making the Ram Seal, she concentrated chakra into the soles of her feet. She then _walked_ down the tree's trunk to make it to the ground.

"Well now on to Konoha..." the kunoichi said to herself as she started walking. Only after 10 steps did she remember she left her fan and hammock and a bunch of smaller items high up in the trees.

'_Sigh_'. She turned back to the tree she walked down and proceeded to walk up the tree back to where she started.

One minute later Temari was back on the ground now with her coat's many pockets filled and her giant fan on her back. Looking around she saw in one direction a camp not too far away within the trees, and in the other direction a lake. She headed towards the camp.

* * *

The camp was situated in a clearing in the trees and consisted of 2 tents ,a small pit of fire, and a statue.

The statue was sitting cross-legged and had a name. Gaara. Considering this person more than likely hadn't moved an inch the entire night while sitting and not blinking once, it could be reasoned why Temari thought of Gaara as a statue.

And for the first time in nearly twelve hours, Gaara moved his eyes to spot something walking into the encampment. It was _her_.

"Morning Gaara, the others still asleep?"

"...," was the reply.

Temari sighed already used to this, but it didn't stop her from hoping for an answer one day. "Well tell them that I'll be at the lake if they need me, k?" Still no reply. She decided to get going to the lake. 'I could get some training in. Maybe even master Water Walking.' With that thought in mind the kunoichi dashed through the trees towards the lake.

**A/N Short chapter I know...**

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Begin**

'_The Chuunin Exams are almost here._'

'_Shino and Kiba wouldn't want me to hold them back from advancing._'

'_If I fail now, I'll surely be removed from the clan._'

Such were the thoughts going through a shy girl's head as she walked through the Konoha Forest. She headed towards the lake which had become her haven. It was away from her family's intrusive eyes and was quite peaceful, away from the hustle and bustle of the village.

She finally arrived at the lake, her personal spot... Only someone else was already there. And not just any person. A kunoichi.

In a second she was behind a tree and made a hand sign, activating her bloodline ability. Suddenly her vision caught the most minute detail of everything around her, though all color was lost and everything was in monochrome. She could even see through the tree she stood behind as she observed the kunoichi.

She stood _on the water _slightly taller than herself. Her hair was styled into 4 short and spiky ponytails(still amazed at how people could have gravity-defying hair). The kunoichi was skinny and well built and... well. At this point our little observer paid _a little _too much attention on the kunoichi's chest. The girl's bloodline ability could basically see through clothing, though she never let it distract her. A certain blonde haired boy was subject to these 'observations'.

"What are you looking at?" Came a female voice from close behind the observing girl. Before she could even move something cold and hard was against her neck. "Ah ah. Wouldn't move if I were you."

'_No way! When did someone get behind me!_' Using her now enhanced eyes, she looked behind her without any movement of her body. It was the same kunoichi on the lake! '_H-how did she move so fast! Wait..._' On the lake was the same kunoichi also! And she was looking to at the tree she was behind!

"Well speak, I'm sure a tree isn't that interesting." This time Hinata couldn't help but panic. She had spied a headband on the kunoichi's neck. It wasn't a Konoha headband.

"W-well I, I was wondering w-what y-you were d-doing." It was the first thing that she even thought of saying. Subconciously her eyes had gone back to their original state.

The cold hard object against her neck(she guessed was a blade) pressed a little harder. "Your name."

"Hinata," she quickly said, though a bit loud. It was silent for a while, then the blade against her neck was gone. Relief swept over Hinata instantly, noticing she was partially choked before and quickly gathered air in her lungs. But that small moment was gone when two hands suddenly picked her up under her arms and pushed/dragged her away from the tree and towards the lake. And in the sight of the kunoichi's clone. Or was the one behind her the clone? Or were they both clones while the real kunoichi watched from a safe hiding spot?

The one behind her let her go, and Hinata almost fell to the ground but quickly got her balance and jumped away from the girl behind her, giving her some distance. Turning around she was able to see the girl's clothing a little more clearly. And Hinata was a bit taken back.

She wore a purple blouse that had a v-neck teasing anyone who dared look, and sleeves reaching just before her wrists. Over that was a gray sleeveless top with black straps holding it in place. On top of that was a red sash tied behind her back reaching reaching down to her calves. And below that a dark blue skirt ending at mid thigh. And on her right calf and left thigh was fishnet leggings.

… Her nose bled.

She quickly slapped a hand across her nose trying to hide it. The kunoichi, or was it clone, just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Regaining her composure Hinata got into her Jyuken stance and quickly mustered some courage. "W-who are y-you? W-what's a S-Suna-nin doing here?"

The kunoichi didn't even flinch or tense when Hinata got in her fighting stance, much to her annoyance. She just calmly said, "I'm here to take the Chunin Exams. And you can call me Temari."

**A/N Jeez this is a lot shorter than the original. Oh well I'll make sure the following chapters don't end up this short. Look forward to some adventuring once this introductory arc passes.**


	2. Little Girl

**A/N: T_T This chapter is soo small T_T. I need help. Like in review form(cough cough) and beta help. I'll even let this be a joint story with another author. Just help me help you _**

**Anyway, get readin'**

* * *

Hinata? The heir to the powerful Hyuuga Clan? This little girl? Being of royal blood herself, Temari had been taught of other royal families throughout the Land of Shinobi. The heir of the Hyuuga clan was supposedly shy, and easy on the eyes, the black sheep of the clan.

But Temari was still surprised that such a person could even make Genin rank. Maybe those rumors of Konoha going easy on it's exams were true...

Hinata slowly dropped her stance. And her fingers started poking eachother... Temari had no idea why.

"I, uh, wanted t-to use this area to tr-train," she said so quietly, Temari almost didn't hear. She was staring intently at the ground, seemingly watching a bug crawl...

"Well so did I. And considering I was here first..." Temari didn't finish, and instead, gathered chakra, and with it, summoned 5 shadow clones, surrounding her on all sides of the lake. The clones, six including the one behind Hinata, jumped into the tree line surrounding the lake.

"You might wanna leave, or you might get hurt." Before Hinata could question what that meant, kunai, shuriken, and senbon came flying from the forest, aiming at Temari. Hinata took this as cue to leave the area, while Temari stood her ground... or water.

From inside her shirt, she pulled out a beautifully decorated tanto, and with all the speed she could muster, repelled all the kunai and shuriken, while dodging any senbon.

After about five minutes of nonstop repelling, one of the shadow clones had run out of throwing weapons and dispersed. Temari knew of this, because suddenly she had two sets of eyes, one guiding the tanto to defend from flying metal, the other throwing said metal.

Her concentration was thrown off completely, and she fell through the water, no longer defying gravity. The water was cool, which got Temari to swim to the lake's shore rather quickly.

Reaching the shore, her head popped out, and her body got all the oxygen she needed.

"Are you okay!" Temari looked in the direction of the voice. It was the girl from before, Hinata, who had half of her bulky jacket off, seemingly to jump in to rescue Temari...

"You're still here," was all Temari said. She walked out of the lake, soaked through, and stared at the younger girl intently. "Need something?" Hinata only looked away, and slowly put her jacket back on all the way, then began to poke her fingers again.

Temari took this as cue to leave and get herself dried. "Yeah I'm done here," she said, answering the unasked question. Without sparing another glance in Hinata's direction, she left the lake behind and walked along the lake side, and where it diverged into a river.

'I guess I should just wash up since I'm already wet,' she thought. Farther down the river were some rather large rocks, which helped to slow down the flow of water, and give some moderate privacy. It was here that Temari deided to wash herself.

'Training with shadow clones is pretty useful,' Temari thought, as she was cleaning herself within the river water. 'But using them takes too much chakra.' She had planned to train longer, but was already feeling tired from using just six clones. She was lucky to even know the technique in the first place, having to test her proficiency with sand clones.

'Maybe that girl from before...' She chuckled, thinking of Hinata still made her wonder how she got to genin rank. 'Guess I'll see if she goes back to the lake tomorrow.'

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this sooo many times. As I said before, help me help you. Review, or beta please!**


	3. A Light Spar

**A/N: Dang sorry for procrastinating on my first story. I kinda haven't written down my outline on my own computer. Instead of on my computer, it's in a reply to my beta... I know I'm lazy, when I'm not I'll finish the outline, then maybe I can update more often.**

**The Beta! Rioshix, my first reviewer has agreed to Beta for me. Thanks Rioshix! Audience say thanks o-o;**

**Anyway, get readin'**

* * *

It was a light drizzle the next day. This didn't stop Hinata coming out to train. In fact Hinata had liked it when it rained lightly. It was more like a heavy mist, and it kept her cool, while the sun still shone through the clouds and most of the time created rainbows. And with no one around, she was okay with having her jacket off, and showing off her figure only to herself. It was blissful perfection to her.

She stood in the middle of the lake, just as the Sand Kunoichi, Temari as she called herself, did. Standing on top of the water was one thing. Concentrating on moving chakra through your body and to the soles of your feet at a steady rhythm, while remembering the Gentle Fist's many poses, battle stances, forms, and then performing them was completely different. This was the training Hinata had set upon herself. To master water walking. Because when in battle, you couldn't just stand there on the water. You had to be ready to move at any moment.

It proved to be near impossible at first, but now it was only mildly challenging. The training had paid off, giving her even more control of the chakra in her body and around it.

It was time for lunch, so Hinata made her way off of the lake, and to one of the surrounding trees, where she had left her jacket and bento box. Only when she got to her jacket and moved it out the way, where the bento box should have been, it wasn't there. She was confused for but a second, as someone came from around the tree.

"You have a particular talent for making food," said Temari, coming from around the tree with Hinata's bento box opened in her hand. Her other hand was holding a... half eaten cinnamon roll. The other half was in her... mouth.

"That's my l-lunch," Hinata said, holding back any anger.

"Mine now," Temari replied. The other half was now in her mouth.

A tick mark appeared on Hinata's forehead. "Give it back!" she yelled, trying to look threatening.

The older girl smirked, and closed the bento box. "You'll have to take _my_ lunch if you want it."

Silence followed.

Then Hinata leapt for the bento box, only for Temari to jump to the side. Hinata caught herself using her hands finishing in a flip and turned around to see Temari backpedaling through the trees, while mocking Hinata. Though that was probably a bad idea. Hinata sprinted to Temari, who quickly did the same, and the two were off.

A high speed chase, through the trees, up a tree once, till Hinata broke it with a Gentle Fist strike aimed for Temari. Then through the treetops, which is when Temari decided to use the fan on her back and sent a large gust of wind at Hinata. Leaves and dirt flew at her, temporarily causing her to defend her eyes with her arms. When the gust was gone, Hinata looked around. Temari was gone. She activated her Byakugan and got sight of Temari, just ending a back flip onto the lake again. Hinata was gone in a flash, charging at the lake. But she stopped.

Temari watched Hinata, both hands on her fan, ready to fight now. But Hinata noticed something. Instead of going towards Temari, she went back into the forest. At the top of one tree was her bento box. She sighed in relief, deactivating her Byakugan. The bento box was real, and everything was inside. Wait... There were only three out of four cinnamon buns...

With a pout, Hinata jumped down from the tree and walked back to the lake. Temari, who had since put her fan on her back, noticed the bento box, which she had discarded since she needed both her hands.

'_Why did she have to do that,_' thought Hinata, lamenting over the fact she had lost one of her precious cinnamon buns. '_She could of eaten the tempura, or the fig, but she had to eat the cinnamon bun..._' she decided to voice her thoughts. "That was mean and unnecessary." She half shouted. "If you wanted something to eat... You could of asked," she finished a bit quieter, her shyness coming back. She realized her fingers started poking again.

"That was necessary," Temari said from the lake, her arms now crossed. "I noticed you were training, I only tried to help with a light spar. Besides it was worth it for how it tasted."

'How it tasted?' Hinata pondered. 'She likes my cooking?' A blush crept onto her cheeks, but she shook her head to get rid of it. "Um, w-why did you want to help me train?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" Temari responded while getting in a thinking pose. "Probably because you don't look like kunoichi material, yet you already have a headband." Hearing yet another person call her weak, Hinata's head dropped in shame. Temari noticed this, confusedly. She finally decided she wasted enough chakra by standing on the water, and walked over to Hinata, putting her hands on her shoulder to get her attention. "Which is a good thing..."

"Arigatou," Hinata replied.

Awkward silence.

"Um, did you want some of my lunch?" Hinata offered. '_As long as it isn't another cinnamon bun._'

"No, I've already eaten. I'll wait for you to finish, then we can spar, k'?" Leaving no room for argument, Hinata nodded, and sat down by the tree, and started on her lunch, while Temari decided to meditate.

A while passed by, and Temari's stomach growled. Hinata looked down, as she had been staring at Temari a bit too long. Only the fig was left of her lunch. And she offered it to Temari.

Temari looked at it and to Hinata. She was about to decline it, but her stomach asked for it again. She took it with a blush. "Arigatou," she said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter again... Give me a break I'm having trouble with getting these two together. But I'll never give up my stories!**

**And seriously, review please. I asked nicely this time...**

**A/N2: … I'm back and horrified at what I have written. Unlike my other stories, this one looks rescue-able. I will attempt to get back on track with this. Unfortunately, the folder on my computer that houses everything related to this story has many contradicting things and is a jumbled mess, so until I can reorganize everything, it will be a while before I post something. But do know that I am sorry, and I am back.**


End file.
